My Fairy
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Ketika debu telah terang diterpa cahaya, bayang-bayang akan menyingkap tirai./"Apa Mum percaya pada peri?"/"Namaku Draco Orion Malfoy, pangeran peri dari kerajaan Alazkan. Tak perlu takut, aku termasuk peri Brownies."/'Benar-benar nyataku dalam khayalku'/AU, OS. RnR? :)


**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda J.K. Rowling, but all of idea in this fict belong to me, of course :) Dan sama sekali tidak ada keuntungan materialyg saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fict ini.

**Pairing :**

**D**raco **M**alfoy dan **H**ermione **G**ranger (as usually)

**Genre :**

Fantasy, Friendship, Romance

**Rated : K+**

**Warning**

Muggle World—Magic Fairy

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tetapi jika masih ada, saya sangat meminta maaf)

**|Happy Reading... But****,**** don't**** lik****e****?**** don't read! RnR?|**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku, Draco Orion Malfoy. Kau bisa memanggilku Draco. Aku adalah pangeran peri dari kerajaan Alazkan. Tenang saja, kau tak perlu takut padaku, aku termasuk dalam kategori peri Brownies," ia berkata seraya mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk berjabat denganku.

.

"Sebenarnya jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku sangat ingin menjadi manusia sepertimu." Ia menoleh memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Atensi kelabunya nampak redup ketika mengatakan hal itu./"O ya? Aku tak tahu jika ada peri tampan sepertimu yang ternyata ingin menjadi seorang manusia biasa. Bukankah menjadi peri itu menyenangkan? Bisa terbang dan memiliki kekuatan yang sama sekali tak dimiliki manusia," ucapku menggebu-gebu./"Menjadi peri memang menyenangkan, tapi kadang aku berpikir bahwa menjadi manusia itu lebih menyenangkan. Kau bisa memiliki banyak teman, melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang kau inginkan, menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, dan—ah—"

.

"Artinya sosok yang kau harapkan tak hanya sekadar bayang-bayang belaka. Aku nyata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**My Fairy (Nyataku ****d****alam Khayalku) © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

Bulan masih setia bertengger di singgasananya. Menggantung anggun dalam pekatnya hening temaram. Ditemani gemerlap cahaya bintang berkilauan yang saling bersinar disetiap sisi-sisi langit malam, menambah keindahan kanvas sang alam.

Seorang gadis tengah menengadah ke luar jendela. Menatap kosong ke hamparan bingkai malam. Menanti suatu hal yang begitu abstrak, begitu absurd. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia berdiam diri di sana. Setiap hari, setiap malam. Seperti yang dilakukannya –lagi— malam ini dengan tak bosan-bosannya. Menengadah ke langit malam di balik jendela kamarnya, memandangi indahnya langit temaram bertabur kerlipan gemintang dengan sejuta khayal di kepalanya. Hembusan angin malam sesekali menerpa wajah cantiknya, membelai lembut helaian-helaian surai cokelat sepunggungnya. Mata hazelnya yang indah terlihat berkilau di bawah cahaya bulan. Menambah binar kesejukan di setiap potret wajahnya.

"Aku percaya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis—tetap memandangi lukisan malam Sang Pencipta. "Meskipun itu begitu mustahil," lanjutnya lirih. Kalimat itu hampir setiap malam ia lontarkan ketika akan segera tidur dalam lelapnya buaian mimpi. Seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Ckreekk...' Gadis itu reflek menoleh.

Pintu kamarnya berderit, menandakan seseorang telah berada disana. Benar saja, seorang wanita yang usianya sekitar empat puluhan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Seulas senyum tak ragu-ragu ia lemparkan dari bibirnya.

"Kau belum tidur,_ dear?_" tanya wanita itu dengan penuh kelembutan sembari mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang.

"Baru saja aku akan segera tidur, Mum," jawab gadis muda itu masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya—ia sangat suka memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'mum'. Ia memang selalu berlaku halus jika sudah menyangkut soal orang tuanya, apalagi ibunya. Ia sangat menyayangi wanita di hadapannya itu.

Sang ibu kemudian membelai lembut surai cokelat milik putri semata wayangnya yang kini sudah berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang hangatnya seraya berkata, "Semoga mimpimu menyenangkan, putri manis."

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'putri manis' itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan ibunya terhadapnya. Yah, meskipun ibunya sudah sangat sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa tetap saja hal itu tak pernah membuatnya untuk tidak merasa senang ketika mendengarnya, lagi dan lagi.

Wanita itu sudah akan bersiap-siap keluar dari kamar putrinya, setelah mencium lembut keningnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang mencegatnya. Terasa bahwa ada sentuhan halus tengah mendarat sempurna di lengannya, melingkar pelan di sana.

"Mumm..." panggil gadis itu pelan. Yang dipanggil hanya menautkan alisnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'ada apa?' Kemudian ia kembali duduk di sisi kiri ranjang. "Apakah Mum percaya pada peri?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap, sementara pegangan tangannya kini mulai melonggar. Matanya memandang sosok di hadapannya dengan penuh binar-binar harapan. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menghela napas pelan sebelum membuka suara.

Dengan diawali senyuman lembut, ia mulai berbicara, "Mum percaya," jawabnya kemudian. Sebenarnya ada rasa ragu ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah begitu absurd untuk mengharapkan dan memercayai keberadaan peri? Paling, itu hanya akan ada di dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur saja. Tapi tak mungkin 'kan jika ia harus berkata jujur seperti itu? Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati putrinya. Ia tak ingin melihat putri kesayangannya jadi kehilangan semangat. Karena ia tahu, sejak dulu gadis kecilnya itu–yang sebenarnya sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa—selalu menganggap bahwa suatu hari nanti –entah kapan-ia akan benar-benar bertemu dengan peri. Tak peduli dengan tanggapan meremehkan dari orang-orang sekelilingnya, termasuk teman-teman sebayanya yang terkadang menganggapnya hanya over imajinasi.

Kini gadis itu tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan raut senang di wajahnya, seulas lengkungan kurva membentuk senyuman tertoreh dengan manis di sana. Ia senang mendengar jawaban ibunya. "Tidurlah Hermione, sudah malam," bujuk wanita itu lagi, dengan nada yang masih sama—lembut. Yah, nama gadis itu adalah Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger. Seorang gadis yang kini usianya sudah memasuki enam belas tahun. Sosok gadis cantik, pintar, dan baik hati. Selalu bersikap manis dan ramah kepada orang-orang. Itulah sebabnya orang tuanya begitu menyayanginya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menutup manik indahnya. Kesadarannya kini ia serahkan penuh oleh sang pengendali mimpi, membiarkan jiwanya dituntun menyusuri lekuk-lekuk fatamorgana dalam tidurnya.

-OoOoO-

**Hermione's POV**

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berwajah tampan dengan garis-garis wajah yang menawan. Rambutnya pirang platina. Manik biru kelabunya sangat memikat, seperti menghipnotisku agar terperangkap dalam keindahannya. Kulitnya yang pucat ivory makin menambah kharismanya, sangat kontras dengan warna rambut pirangnya yang mencolok. Sungguh suatu mahakarya yang begitu sempurna, nyaris tanpa cela. Dan hey! Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, benarkah dia memiliki sepasang sayap? Oh, apakah dia adalah...

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Pertanyaannya kali ini mampu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentangnya barusan. Sontak aku merasa gugup. Dengan perlahan, aku mulai bangkit dari posisi jatuhku tadi. Yah, kurasa tadi aku benar-benar terjatuh.

"Ak..aku, Hermione! Hermione Granger," cicitku terbata-bata dengan nada gugup yang mengiringi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Mungkin aku begitu terpesona, sampai-sampai cara bicaraku sudah tak bisa aku kendalikan lagi. Sementara itu ia hanya merespons dengan tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku tak tahu apa arti dari senyuman itu. Yang jelas, aku begitu menyukai senyuman indah itu. Senyuman yang begitu menenangkan jiwaku.

Baru aku akan membuka mulutku untuk bertanya siapa namanya, namun tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti tertarik dalam suatu pusaran yang membuatku pusing tak karuan. Dan setelahnya yang kurasakan hanyalah gelap. Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara yang menggelitik indera pendengaranku.

"Sayang, ayo bangun. Sudah pagi." Ternyata itu suara ibuku yang sedang membangunkanku. Jujur, hatiku sedikit mencelos mendapati bahwa semua keindahan yang kusaksikan itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Aku pun mulai membuka netraku, memperlihatkan sepasang hazel yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku sebentar lantas memperhatikan seisi ruangan kamarku. Namun yang kudapati hanyalah kamarku yang seperti biasa, lengkap dengan sosok ibuku yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangku. Di mana dia? Aku membatin heran. Kembali aku mengingatnya, ia seperti peri yang selama ini aku impi-impikan. Ia terasa begitu nyata meskipun ternyata ia hanyalah serentetan dari penggalan buaian fatamorganaku. Lagi-lagi hatiku mendesah kecewa. Dan pagi itu aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan berbagai macam pikiran aneh yang memenuhi kepalaku yang kata orang jenius ini.

-OoOoO-

Sepulang sekolah, aku segera berganti baju dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan siang bersama Mum—yah, hanya dengan Mum, karena Dad masih ada kerjaan di kantornya. Sementara itu aku hanyalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga ini, maka jadilah hanya kami berdua yang paling sering menghabiskan makan siang di rumah. Selepas makan siang, aku meminta izin untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman belakang rumahku. Kupikir, membaca buku di saat menjelang sore hari seperti ini cukup menyenangkan.

Lembar demi lembar telah kulahap dengan sempurna. Angin sepoi-sepoi khas sore hari memanjakan kulitku dan sesekali memainkan surai gelombangku, hingga terkadang sampai menutupi penglihatanku dari buku yang sedang aku baca, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak menyurutkan ego membacaku yang kurasa sudah di ambang batas melewati normal ini. Hey! Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sangat hobi membaca, tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku jika tanpa buku-buku di sisiku. Yah jujur, terkadang aku begitu menikmati setiap aroma dari titik debu usang yang menempel pada setiap buku di lemariku atau di perpustakaan sekolahku. Sampai aku tersadar bahwa ternyata duduk sendirian di bangku taman belakang sambil membaca buku, tidaklah sebosan yang kupikirkan pada mulanya. Setidaknya aku berpikir begitu sebelum sesuatu mengenai kepalaku—bisa dibilang menghantam kepalaku dengan cukup keras. Semua pusat konsentrasiku buyar, tak lagi berotasi total pada buku yang sedang ku pegang ini. Sontak aku mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi belakang kepalaku yang sedikit berdenyut akibat hantaman yang aku tak tahu entah apa itu. Dengan berat hati, aku akhirnya menutup buku pelipur laraku setelah kutandai bagian terakhir yang telah kubaca. Dengan sedikit jengkel, aku mulai beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan mulai mencari sumber permasalahan yang terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas menyenangkanku barusan. Yah kuakui, selain maniak membaca, aku juga merupakan sosok yang rasa ingin tahunya begitu luar biasa—maka dari itu, hidupku tidak tenang jika sedang penasaran seperti sekarang. Aku harus tahu apa yang mengenai kepalaku barusan.

Aku terus mencari-cari ke arah yang kuyakini sesuatu—entah-apa-itu menghantam kepalaku berasal. Tidak membutuhkan langkah yang banyak untuk mendapati sumber tersebut. Karena aku yakin, setelah sesuatu—entah-apa-itu menghantam kepalaku, pasti ia akan terpental –meskipun tidak cukup jauh dariku- lantaran hantamannya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Kalian tentu ingat dengan teori pental fisika, bukan?

Tiba-tiba perhatianku terpusat pada satu titik yang terlihat begitu aneh. Berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya yang bersinar lemah. Mataku menyipit untuk memperjelas penglihatanku. Rasa penasaran yang teramat besar berhasil membawa kakiku melangkah mendekat dan melihatnya dari jarak yang maksimum. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, secara reflek aku menutup mulutku yang sedikit menganga dengan kedua tanganku yang bebas. Aku tak percaya ini, benarkah yang kulihat ini? Bahkan aku tak lagi ingat dengan buku tebal kesayanganku yang kuanggap bacaan ringan kesukaaanku itu. Aku tak sadar telah menjatuhkannya ketika kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk membekap mulutku sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera mengambilnya dan membawanya menuju kamarku. Aku masih belum tahu, aku akan menyebutnya apa nantinya. Seseorang? Seekor? Atau apa? Perlahan aku mulai mengamatinya dengan saksama. Sosoknya yang mini membuatku agak sulit untuk mengidentifikasinya. Namun pandanganku seketika tersita ketika melihat salah satu sayap yang menempel di tubuhnya—tampak terluka. Tunggu dulu, sayap? Ya Tuhan! Aku baru sadar, dia itu kan... peri? Aku benar-benar bingung dan sekaligus senang sekali sebenarnya. Perlahan, kulihat ia mulai membuka matanya, astaga! Mata itu, aku pernah melihatnya. Mata biru kelabu yang penuh dengan ketenangan. Yah, tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah peri yang semalam aku mimpikan. Hatiku berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Dan buruknya, aku hampir saja meremas tubuhnya saking senangnya, jika saja aku tak ingat bahwa hal itu tentu saja akan menyakitinya.

"Di mana aku?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas hatiku yang sekarang seperti ditumbuhi berbagai bunga berwarna-warni yang sedang disirami air kegirangan dengan penuh suka cita.

"Eh? Hmm, kau ada di kamarku," aku menjawab dengan nada sedikit gugup yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak kuharapkan untuk saat ini. Kulihat ia tampak sedikit bingung, kemudian ia segera bangkit dari posisi rebahannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Hermione," ia berkata seraya memaksakan senyum kecil dari bibirnya yang indah itu, walau kutahu kalau ia belum bisa tersenyum lepas lantaran rasa sakit yang menderanya. Tapi tunggu sebentar, sepertinya dia baru saja menyebut namaku. Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Hey, darimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Aku bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran yang tak dapat lagi kusembunyikan. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum, yang jujur saja justru semakin membuatku penasaran luar biasa.

"Bukankah semalam kita sudah berkenalan, Nona?" ia berkatai santai.

"Ja...ja—jadi, itu bukan mimpi?" Aku berjengit, menatapnya tak percaya. Ia hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Cukup lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, tetiba aku tersadar dan kembali menemukan topik baru yang hendak kuucapkan.

"Tapi, kau curang! Kau belum memberitahuku siapa namamu," lanjutku kemudian sambil pura-pura cemberut dan melipat tanganku di depan dada.

"Hey, hey...Jangan marah. Aku hanya tak sempat memperkenalkan diriku semalam. Waktunya yang benar-benar tak memungkinkan. Maka dari itu, kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan diriku." Perkataannya membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Namaku Draco Orion Malfoy. Kau bisa memanggilku Draco. Aku adalah pangeran peri dari kerajaan Alazkan. Tenang saja, kau tak perlu takut padaku, aku termasuk dalam kategori peri Brownies," ia berkata seraya mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk berjabat denganku. Karena ukurannya yang begitu mungil, maka aku hanya menyodorkan telunjukku sebagai perwakilan untuk menjabat tangannya, kami sama-sama tersenyum sebelum melepaskan jabatan itu.

"Brownies? Aku pernah membacanya di salah satu koleksi buku bacaanku tentang peri. Dan di situ dipaparkan bahwa peri Brownies adalah peri yang bersahabat dan benar-benar membantu. Selain itu, katanya mereka senang berada di dekat manusia, berbeda dengan jenis peri lainnya pada umumnya yang kebanyakan tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan manusia karena takut terusik. Dan kurasa, aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu," aku menjelaskan panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan napas saja dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Waw, hebat! Kau bisa berbicara sepanjang itu hanya dengan satu tarikan napas! Dan kurasa kau benar. Peri Brownies memang termasuk peri yang senang membuka diri dengan manusia. Apalagi manusia sepertimu; cantik, cerdas, serta baik hati. Aku juga merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengenalmu." Ia juga berkata dengan penuh rasa antusiasme yang sama sepertiku. Jujur, aku sedikit tersipu mendengar pujiannya terhadapku. Mungkin saja sekarang wajahku sudah merona malu karena ucapannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba-aku teringat sesuatu.

"Mmh, Draco. Aku hampir lupa. Kau mau minum teh atau susu?" Aku menawarkan.

"Kurasa, teh lebih cocok untuk sore hari seperti ini," ia menjawab.

"Oh, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, yah. Akan kubuatkan untukmu," ucapku sebelum berlalu untuk membuatkannya teh.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hermione. Dan aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu," ia berkata canggung sambil tersenyum malu-malu seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang menurutku mungkin tidak gatal sama sekali. Aku nyaris tertawa melihat wajahnya yang sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin kerepotan jika hanya membuatkan teh," ujarku riang sambil beranjak dari tempatku.

Tak lama kemudian aku kembali dengan membawa sebuah nampan lengkap dengan dua cangkir teh dan biskuit di atasnya. Dengan riang, aku pun menyodorkannya secangkir teh.

"Minumlah, kupikir tehnya sudah mulai menghangat," kataku. Akan tetapi alih-alih meminumnya, ia malah terlihat bingung dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya sama sekali. Aku jadi heran dibuatnya karena ia hanya mengulangi gayanya tadi—menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dan tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat sesuatu.

"Oh!" Pekikku sambil terkekeh pelan. "Maaf sekali Draco, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau tentu saja kau tak dapat meminumnya jika cangkirnya sebesar ini." Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri tanda aku benar-benar lupa bahwa tamuku saat ini adalah bukan sembarang tamu. Dengan langkah sigap, aku segera mencari peralatan makan bonekaku yang kuyakin pasti cocok untuknya. Setelah menemukannya, aku menuang sedikit teh ke dalamnya dan mematahkan beberapa biskuit agar lebih mudah untuk ia makan.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Bagaimana sekarang? Ayo silakan diminum, biskuitnya juga jangan lupa dimakan, yah," aku mempersilakan. Kulihat ia mulai meminum teh yang sudah kutuangkan ke dalam gelas mini bonekaku. Kemudian ia memakan biskuitnya hampir habis. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Seandainya saja ukurannya tidak semini itu, pasti sudah kucubit pipinya dari tadi. Tapi sayang, aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Bayangkan saja, ukuran tubuhnya kira-kira hanya sebesar telapak tanganku. Tentu saja aku tak ingin melukainya. Tiba-tiba lamunanku buyar oleh sebuah suara miliknya.

"Hermione, kuemu enak sekali. Tehnya juga enak. Kau adalah manusia yang sangat baik hati. Aku sungguh senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang tadinya sempat terdapat bekas teh di sana. Lagi-lagi aku tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan senyumku ketika mendengar pujiannya itu.

"Kau berlebihan, Draco. Aku mungkin tidak persis seperti yang kaupikirkan," aku mencoba merendah. Dan aku berani bertaruh, pasti rona merah muda kini telah menghiasi kedua pipiku.

"Tidak, kau memang baik," sahutnya. "Bukan, maksudku sangat-sangat baik," ia mengoreksi sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Mmh Draco, kurasa salah satu sayapmu terluka. Aku janji akan mengobatinya. Tapi, apa kau tak keberatan menginap di sini sampai sayapmu benar-benar sembuh?" Aku bertanya cemas sekaligus berusaha untuk mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Namun aku sebenarnya memang sangat berharap bahwa ia akan menerima tawaranku untuk tinggal di rumahku sampai sayapnya benar-benar sudah pulih. Kulihat ia sedang berpikir keras dengan wajah yang bingung dan sedikit ragu-ragu. Akan tetapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah," putusnya singkat seraya tersenyum. Aku pun turut tersenyum senang karenanya. Jujur kuakui, semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, aku benar-benar banyak tersenyum hari ini—tentu saja bukan karena aku gila—. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena Kau telah mengabulkan impianku selama ini—bertemu peri. Aku bersyukur dalam hati.

-OoOoO-

Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Draco sudah dua hari ini berada di rumahku—tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku, tentu saja. Kulihat, sayapnya sudah membaik sekarang. Aku sangat senang akan hal itu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga merasa enggan dengan apa yang akan aku hadapi setelahnya. Aku tahu persis bahwa setelah ini, Draco pasti akan kembali ke dunia perinya dan meninggalkanku. Dan malam inilah ia akan kembali ke sana. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sedih seperti ini, bagaimana nantinya? Aku merutuk dalam hati mendapati diriku yang begitu melankolis di saat seperti ini. Aku duduk termenung di depan jendela kamarku. Kembali memandangi langit kelam damai dihiasi beribu bintang yang berpendar menemani indahnya sang bulan yang menggantung apik di kanvas temaram Sang Pencipta. Pemandangan malam yang begitu menenangkan, namun sangat bertolak belakang dengan suasana hatiku yang sama sekali tidak tenang saat ini. Tanpa sadar, sepasang netra biru kelabu ternyata sedang mengamatiku sejak tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" Sebuah suara sontak membuyarkan atensi fokusku. Dengan sigap, aku segera menoleh ke tepian jendela kamarku—yang digunakan Draco sebagai tempat duduk untuknya.

"Eh? Aku tak apa-apa," jawabku sedikit gelagapan. Sebuah senyum tipis menempel di bibirku. "Mmh, Draco," lanjutku lagi. "Apakah pemakaman peri itu benar ada?" Aku bertanya tiba-tiba, pertanyaan yang sedari dulu memenuhi kepalaku. Kulihat ia menautkan kedua alisnya, pertanda bingung dengan arah pembicaraanku sekarang. Buru-buru aku menambahkan, "Maksudku, aku pernah membaca sebuah buku karya _Allan Cunningham_ yang berjudul _'Lives of Eminent British Painters'_ yang menceritakan kisah William Blake yang pernah menyaksikan pemakaman peri di kebun belakang rumahnya. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah hal itu memang benar ada?"

Setelah terlihat menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat lamanya, akhirnya ia angkat bicara, "Benar. Di dunia kami, pemakaman peri memang berlaku. Yah, semacam penghargaan terakhir bagi peri tersebut," jelas Draco.

"Dan menurut buku itu, William Blake melihat makhluk-makhluk kecil berwarna hijau dan abu-abu seukuran belalang di kebun miliknya. Mereka sedang meletakkan sesosok tubuh di sebuah daun mawar lalu menguburnya diiringi dengan nyanyian, apa ritualnya memang seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi semakin penasaran.

"Ya, Hermione. Ritual pemakaman peri memang seperti itu. Dan yang paling memuakkan adalah ketika kau harus mendengar jeritan Banshee menangis—yang begitu menyakitkan telinga ketika salah satu anggota keluarga mendekati ajalnya." Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku merasa terhanyut dalam senyumannya. Tapi, yang dikatakannya barusan cukup mengobati rasa ingin tahuku selama ini. Ternyata peri memang nyata, bahkan Banshee pun ternyata benar-benar ada. Sebenarnya aku sudah hampir mengetahui semua jenis-jenis peri dari buku-buku yang selama ini kulahap dengan rasa keingintahuan yang bergejolak pada titik terekstremku. Ada _Peri Asrais, Bogles, Brownies, Banshee, Drawfs, Elves, Goblins, Gwyllion, Pixies, Shefro,_ dan masih banyak lagi jenis peri yang aku tahu. Tapi mendengarkannya secara langsung dari seorang yang benar-benar termasuk di dalamnya, benar-benar akan membuatmu senang tak terhingga. Percayalah!

"Oh ya Draco, kalau diberi kesempatan, kau ingin jadi apa?" celetukku tiba- tiba. Mataku menerawang jauh ke depan. "Kau tahu? kalau aku diberi kesempatan, aku sangat ingin menjadi seorang peri yang baik hati," ungkapku riang sembari tersenyum lebar. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Untuk sejenak ia balas tersenyum. Namun sepersekian detik berikutnya, kulihat ia tampak kembali berpikir. Namun raut wajahnya masih tetap tenang—sama seperti sebelumnya. Kini gantian dia yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam di luar jendela.

"Sebenarnya jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku sangat ingin menjadi manusia sepertimu." Ia menoleh memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuterjemahkan. Atensi kelabunya nampak redup ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Oh yah? Aku tak tahu jika ada peri tampan sepertimu yang ternyata ingin menjadi seorang manusia biasa. Bukankah menjadi peri itu menyenangkan? Bisa terbang dan memiliki kekuatan yang sama sekali tak dimiliki manusia," paparku menggebu-gebu.

"Menjadi peri memang menyenangkan, Hermione, tapi kadang aku berpikir bahwa menjadi manusia itu lebih menyenangkan. Kau bisa memiliki banyak teman, melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang kau inginkan, menemukan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai, dan—ah lupakan... yang jelas masih banyak lagi hal menyenangkan lainnya yang bisa kau lakukan ketika menjadi manusia." Pandangannya menerawang, sepertinya pikirannya melanglangbuana entah ke mana. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Tapi sebenarnya aku sangat senang jika seandainya saja Draco benar-benar adalah seorang manusia, sama sepertiku. Tak mengapa jika aku bukanlah seorang peri. Karena jujur, ia adalah sosok teman terbaik yang pernah aku temui dalam hidupku. Sungguh.

Keheningan lama menyelimuti kami. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara, masing-masing dari kami hanya menatap ke langit malam kelam yang terpampang dari jendela besar kamarku. Untuk sesaat, pandanganku tertuju ke arah rasi bintang—yang aku kenal bernama rasi Orion (sama dengan nama tengah Draco) yang malam ini ternyata bersinar terang di langit. Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibirku saling tertarik membentuk senyuman simpul. Aku belum bisa percaya kalau sekarang aku sedang menikmati pemandangan malam bersama sosok peri yang selama ini hanya tumbuh dengan subur dalam pikiranku. Namun sebuah suara lagi-lagi mengusik lamunanku.

"Aku rasa sekarang sudah saatnya," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku terhenyak, membatu dalam diamku. Aku tahu apa artinya ini. Ia akan pergi. Meninggalkanku. Tanpa sadar buliran bening bergulir begitu saja menerobos keluar hazelku.

"Ka..Kau..akan pergi sekarang?" tanyaku tak sanggup. Kulihat maniknya juga menyiratkan hal yang sama denganku, ia mengangguk pelan kemudian menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah malaikatnya itu. "Apakah kita masih bisa bertemu?" tambahku cepat-cepat, berharap ia kan menjawab 'iya'. Kini ia kembali mendongak. Pandangan kami saling bersirobok selama beberapa saat. Ia terdiam menatap, seperti hendak menegaskan perkataan terakhir, sementara aku menunggu dalam hening.

"Aku tak tahu, Hermione. Dunia kita berbeda. Tapi pasti kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan." Ia tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya," sahutnya kemudian. Dan aku tahu bahwa itu adalah ucapan perpisahan. Jantungku terasa beku. Ketakutan terburukku terbukti sudah. Dan sepertinya ia tahu itu. Wajahku tak bisa bohong. Lagi-lagi pertahananku jebol oleh air mata yang kembali merembes turun ke pipiku ketika melihatnya mulai terbang menjauh menembus pekatnya malam dan segera menghilang dalam jarak pandangku dalam waktu sekejap seiring dengan memudarnya cahaya berkilauan yang berpendar dari sayapnya—hingga tak terlihat lagi di balik malam temaram.

Namun sebelum pergi, ia sempat memberiku lembaran kertas kecil—yang aku yakin ia ambil dari meja belajarku. Aku pun beranjak menuju tempat tidurku. Perlahan mulai kubaca tulisan mini di kertas itu.

"**Ketika debu telah terang diterpa cahaya,**

**b****ayang-bayang akan menyingkap tirai."**

Seketika alisku mengerut membacanya. Memang hanya dua baris, tapi sama sekali tak aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Tiba-tiba saja penglihatanku buram dan detik berikutnya aku sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

-OoOoO-

Aku bermimpi tentang salju. Tersesat dalam pekat kegelapan, sementara salju masih turun perlahan dalam diam. Tiap butirannya menjadi teka-teki yang tak bisa kuretas sebelum akhirnya lenyap. Aku terbangun merasakan butiran-butiran heksagonal itu menghilang bersama sentuhan lembut di wajahku. Aku tersadar, itu adalah ibuku yang membangunkanku untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Tiga puluh menit berikutnya aku sudah siap dan segera berangkat menuju sekolahku. Pagi itu kelasku ramai membicarakan perihal murid baru yang katanya pindahan. Aku tak menanggapinya dan sama sekali tak ingin terlarut dalam pembicaraan konyol itu. Sampai akhirnya guruku datang dan membawa sesosok anak lelaki seumuranku bersamanya. Terasa begitu familiar bagiku. Rambutnya pirang platina, maniknya biru kelabu, lengkap dengan segala aksen wajahnya yang menawan serta senyumannya yang begitu aku kenal. Ah, aku sepertinya masih bermimpi. Tak mungkin itu dia. Namun semua asumsiku mendapatkan titik terang ketika mendengarnya menyebutkan namanya. Draco. Satu nama yang mampu membuatku percaya bahwa sekarang aku memang berpijak pada dunia yang nyata. Nadiku serasa memacu keras frekuensi detak jantungku ketika ia mulai berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di bangku kosong sebelahku dengan senyuman khasnya.

Semua atensi seisi kelasku tertuju padanya. Bahkan ada beberapa anak gadis yang secara terang-terangan cekikikan memandangnya. Namun sama sekali tak digubris. Detik berikutnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ketika debu telah terang diterpa cahaya, bayang-bayang akan menyingkap tirai."

"Ba..Bagaimana bisa?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku tiada bisa kutahan dan tanpa sadar senyumku terkembang. Ternyata dia benar-benar Darco-ku. Draco Orion Malfoy. Aku tidak bermimpi. Dan sekarang aku mengerti maksud dari tulisan semalam. Yah, ketika debu telah terang diterpa cahaya artinya adalah ketika pagi sudah datang seiring dengan sinar mentari yang akan menampakkan jelas debu-debu yang semulanya tak tampak. Dan... maksud dari bayang-bayang akan menyingkap tirai? Aku belum mengerti.

"Artinya sosok yang kau harapkan tak hanya sekadar bayang-bayang belaka. Aku nyata. Dan dengan kekuatan yang kumiliki, aku sudah menjadi manusia sepenuhnya. Bukan lagi seorang peri. Tapi sama sekali aku tak menyesal, karena aku sudah menentukan pilihan yang tepat dan sosok yang tepat pula. Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Kau nyataku dalam khayalku," ungkapnya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan dalam kepalaku sambil tersenyum, seolah dapat membaca pikiranku.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku tak peduli mengapa ia bisa tahu apa yang baru saja melintas di benakku. Yang aku tahu, ini bukan mimpi. Dan aku pun balas tersenyum.

Oh sungguh, aku pun berpikir hal yang sama dengannya. 'Benar-benar nyataku dalam khayalku'.

*******TAMAT*******

**.**

**.**

**|Pojok Author|**

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Btw, long time no see? Yep, anggap aja fic ini adalah fic pembuka kedatangan saya kembali di dunia fanfiction setelah cukup lama menyandang status "semi hiatus".

Well, fic ini sebenarnya adalah fic lama yang sudah saya tulis sekitar dua tahun lalu (tapi baru berani saya publish sekarang), jadi saya mohon maaf jika masih terdapat banyak kekurangan.

Dan sekadar informasi, semua info yang saya tuliskan tentang peri di sini sama sekali gak ngarang. Kalian bisa baca selengkapnya di blog pribadi saya (haha kalau ada yang tahu).

Saya usahakan untuk kembali menulis dan meng-update** My Blood is Ferret **dan **Vampire's Diary** di awal Mei mendatang :) well, semoga gak ada aral melintang, hehe.

Hmm, akhir kata, mind to **REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam manis,**

**Miss L****oony Lo****vegood**


End file.
